dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Yoo Ji Ae
Perfil *'Nombre:' Jiae (지애) * Nombre Completo: 'Yoo Ji Ae (유지애) *'Profeción: Cantante, Modelo, Bailarina y Actriz *'Apodo:' Elephant (Elefante apodo que le puso L miembro de INFINITE), INFINITE little sister ( Hermana menor de INFINITE ) *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' * Lugar de Nacimiento: Seul, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 163cm *'Peso:' 43 kg * Grupo sanguíneo: A *'Signo Zodiacal:' Tauro * Signo zodiacal chino: 'Gallo *'Agencia: WOOLLIM Entertainment (La misma de INFINITE, NELL, Tasty y Ji Sun) Mini Biografia Pre-Debut Durante 2010 fue modelo para diferentes revistas como Yozo.Yoo Ji Ae hizo su debut en television apareciendo en el show "You're My Oppa" (YAMO) en donde el grupo INFINITE, antes de su debut, debian de cuidarla como su hermana menor. Debut Debuta como cantante solista con un single digital denominado Delight el día 24 de Abril de 2013. Lo cual llamó la atención debido a su aspecto fresco y puro. Su debut oficial fue junto a LOVELYZ el 12-11-2014. Programas de TV *2014: LOVELYZ DIARY (junto a LOVELYZ ) *2014: MBC Gayo Daejejun (31/12/14) *2014: MBC's Music Core Year-End Special (27/12/14) *2014: A Song For You (26/12/14) *2014: MTV The Show Winter Special (23/12/14) *2014: SBS Gayo Daejun 2014 (21/12/14) *2014: ArirangTV Simply KPOP (19/12/14) *2014: Arirang Pops In Seoul (18/12/14) *2014: The 10th Youth Blue Growth Awards (18/12/14) *2014: MTV The Show (16/12/14) *2014: MTV The Show (9/12/14) *2014: SBS MTV The Show (2/12/14) *2014: ArirangTV Simply KPOP (21/11/14) *2014: SBS MTV The Show (18/11/14) *2014: ArirangTV Simply KPOP (17/11/14) *2014: Naver Yoonsang Interview (11/11/14) *2013: KBS Gayo Daejun﻿ (27/12/13) *2013: LOEN TV`s I'M (Introduce Myself) (entrevista) *2012: Running Man (ep 98) *2010: "You're My Oppa" como la hermana menor de INFINITE Discografia Singles Digitales Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop: 'LOVELYZ ** Posición: Vocalista, Bailarina y visual ** Rol en el Grupo: Jelly girl. ** Introducción: Jiae, who you will miss if she disappeared (Jiae, a quien vas a extrañar si ella desaparece.) * Educacion: Seoul Arts High School. * Familia: 'Padre y madre. * '''Hermanos mayores : 'INFINITE *'''Idiomas: Coreano, Japonés, Mandarín (básico). *'Especialidad:' Piano, Japonés, Actuación. * Hobbies: ver películas, bailar, teatro, cocinar y fotografía. * Color favorito: Morado, blanco. * Comida Favorita: todo tipo de comida, en especial postres; helado, galletas, gofre, chocolate. * Cantantes Favoritos: Eric Benet , Corinne Bailey Rae. *'Drama Favorito:' Secret Garden. * Estilo favorito: Casual. * Tipo ideal: Inteligente y alguien con un sentido del humor. * Persona a la que siempre va a respetar: G.O.D. * Lleva un bolso grande con comida de supervivencia. * Dice que podría comer helado cada día del año. * Se presenta a sí misma como "falsa maknae". * Es la hermana menor de INFINITE. * En el primer episodio de You're my oppa , L le dijo que enserio le gustaba. *Apareció en un episodio de Running Man en 2012 vestida de colegiala. En este episodio también aparecieron dos de sus compañeras de la misma compañía. *L bromeo sobre ella diciendo que escribiria su nombre en su Death Note. *Mayormente confunden su nombre con el de Joo Jia. *En el episodio final de " You're my oppa" les preparó una carta a cada uno de los miembros de INFINITE junto con unos regalos y una cena hecha por ella. *En el episodio 5 de " You're my oppa" lloró cuando INFINITE le dijo que aunque debutaran para ellos siempre seria su hermana menor. *L , Kim Sung Kyu y Jang Dong Woo leyeron su diario y vieron su ropa interior, cuando estaban "acomodando" sus cosas. *Vivió 2 meses con sus hermanos de INFINITE mientras grababan el programa. *En el episodio 6 de " You're my oppa" les dijo a sus oppas de INFINITE que iría a la biblioteca a estudiar pero se fue a jugar con sus amigos, cuando sus hermanos mayores se dieron cuenta que les mintió , fueron a buscarla y llevarla a que estudiara. * Uno de sus amigos cuando se fue a jugar era JunQ de MYNAME. *L fue el primero en sacarla del Pool cuando se escapó con sus amigos. *Una vez que se lanzó su canción el día 24, ésta se ha situado entre los primeros puestos de la lista de veinte sitios de música en línea como melon y soribada, etc. *Su canción ha tenido bastante éxito en Corea debido a su estilo fresco y puro, lo que la diferencia de otros grupos que tienden a ser sexys. *Su MV Delight ha recibido más de 147.000 visitas el primer día. Lo cual ha llamado la atención dado que es una novata. *En el MV de su cancion debut "Delight" lo protagonizó con Baro de B1A4. * Los fans dicen que tiene una voz muy dulce, pura e inocente. *Dicen que se parece a la gimnasta rítmica Son Yeon Jae. *Tiene cierto parecido la actriz japonesa Aoi Yu. * Tiene una personalidad tranquila, tímida y dulce. * Es muy cercana a todos los miembros de INFINITE * Compartía habitación con Mijoo en el predebut. * En varias entrevista se le pidió que se describiera, y siempre se describe como una chica "Tsundere". * Las parte de sus cuerpo en las que más confía es La muñeca y su tobillo, debido a que tiene más fuerza. * En una entrevista dijo que ella se siente linda, cuando tiene hambre y pide que le compren comida. * Sueña con que algún día pueda viajar a Europa por si sola. * Es cercana a JunQ de MYNAME , dado que el era uno de sus amigos con los cuales se escapó en You're my oppa. * Antes del debut del grupo, tuvo un pequeña discusión con JIN, la cual hizo que su amistad no siguiera siendo la misma de antes, en el episodio 6 de Lovelyz Diary, Jiae dijo que sentía haber lastimado sus sentimientos. * Ella y Ye In tienen un pequeño parecido a la actriz Park Shin Hye. * L miembro de INFINITE le apodo elefante, cuando grababan You're my oppa y desde ahí que el apodo se ha quedado y hasta ahora en la redes sociales algunas veces le dicen de cariño Elefante. Enlaces *Perfil (daum) *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (nate) *Fan Café * Página Oficial *Página Oficial-Home Galeria Jiae1-0.jpg Yoo Ji Ae2.jpg Videografia thumb|left|300px|Delight __NOEDITARSECCIÓN__ Categoría:WOOLLIM Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:Visual